


Phantom

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll rain soon... Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> post „Survival“, this was written almost two years ago now after I've had a bout of severe back pain

**Phantom**

by Belladonna

 

It'll rain soon.

Ever since that fateful day which left me trapped underneath my car, shattered my leg, I've been able to foretell the weather with it.

 

The doctors told me this would happen, that after an injury like this, changes in the weather could affect me this way. 

Funny, that scar on my knee has always tingled but I never thought anything about it. Guess that explains it, huh?

 

And it is true, the cold I feel more keenly now and come fall my leg hurts with the turning of the season.

 

Almost, as if it was still there.


End file.
